Protection of healthcare workers in the event of an influenza pandemic is a national imperative and personal protective equipment (PPI) is at the frontline of defense. Specifically, medical masks are designed to protect both the patient and the healthcare workers from “transfer of microorganisms, body fluids, and particulate material.” However, their successful deployment in the field and acceptance by healthcare workers depends on several factors including efficacy, comfort, usability, wearability, shape-conformance (fit) and durability. Additionally, the reusability of the masks will increase the availability of such masks in the event of a pandemic and have a positive impact on the environment by minimizing the number of disposable masks being discarded after a single use.
The current generation of respirators/masks is made from non-woven materials and is intended for single use. Moreover, they are not comfortable for the wearer. Therefore, there is a need for a device that overcomes the afore-mentioned shortcomings and is also reusable.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide improved respiration and ventilation masks that provide an improved fit and improved seal to a variety of facial features.
It is also an object of this disclosure to provide improved respiration and ventilation masks that are more comfortable to wear for an extended period of time.
It is further an object of this disclosure to provide improved respiration and ventilation masks that are reusable in whole or in part.
It is additionally an object of this disclosure to provide improved respiration and ventilation masks that can be tailored to fit specific facial features.
An object of this disclosure is further to provide methods of making and methods of using improved respiration and ventilation masks provided herein.